


And everything changed when I saw you.

by SabrielxDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst? IDK, Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean - later on at least, Bullying, Cocky Gabriel, Cute little fluffs, Dean and Sam are almost the same age here btw, Dean is an ass at first, Demisexual Sam, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Grey-Asexual Castiel, HS, HS AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel, People Bully my little Cas, Sam and Gabriel have a age difference (not that much though), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielxDestiel/pseuds/SabrielxDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak never felt the need for sex. He never needed relationships either. And he didn’t like labelling himself. There was no one that had a crush on him anyways. Everything changed when he had to move.<br/>A new school - a new start?<br/>But on the first day, he decided that theres was nothing worse that tutoring Dean Winchester.<br/>But later on, he decided there was nothing more perfect than his eyes. Eyes that you could get lost in. Like endless forests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And everything changed when I saw you.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So, this is a Highschool AU, and I think the first chapter turned out pretty good. :3 I really love comments, so I'd appreciate if you leave some. And kudos, too. Because seriously, its so cute to see people like my writing. And if you want, go check out my other Fanfics <3  
> Have fun reading!

Castiel Novak never felt the need for sex. He never needed relationships either. And he didn’t like labelling himself. There was no one that had a crush on him anyways. Everything changed when he had to move.  
Castiels father left - he figured it was because of Luce and Michael always fighting.  
And now Gabriel just decided to move away, and take Castiel with him.  
A new school, a new life, basically. But at least the bullying stops. No one will call him weird for not liking sex - because he just won’t tell anyone. Castiel won’t make the same mistake twice.

Gabriel Novak on the other hand, would fuck anyone. Some people called him genderblind, but he never chose a label. The only rule was; No relationships. Easy one night stands. No feelings, no emotions. It was easy and efficient.

* * *

When they moved to Lawrence, Cas was happy about their house. It was in a quiet area with a lot of parks around. Perfect for Castiel.  
And for Gabriel, there were clubs, locations for parties and well - fun. They were both happy about moving. Away from the fights, away from their controlling brothers. Everything would get better.

* * *

The first day of school was horrible. Cas kept accidentally bumping into people because the hallways were so crowded. He was alone, because Gabriel had just graduated last year. He finally found his locker and then his classroom, sitting down as far in the back as possible. He had Latin, a pretty easy subject - which meant that Cas was done with the sheet the teacher gave them in about five minutes.  
“Castiel Novak? You’re done already?” Miss Krushnić asked, and the blue eyed boy nodded “I am.”  
“Nerd.” Some guys in the back grumbled and Castiel turned around to look at them and noticed a boy with piercing green eyes. What an ass, he thought. “Theres nothing wrong with intelligence, and just so you know, I have already learned this in my last school.”  
The boy rolled his eyes “So you’re the new guy?”  
“Please, class, calm down.” Miss Krushnić said with a small smile “And Castiel? I hope you’ll feel comfortable in this school.”  
So do I, Cas thought, turning away from that boy back to the class.

But it got worse. Miss Krushnić called Cas over when the bell rang “Castiel? Can I ask you something? And Dean, please get up here, too.”  
So the boy’s name was Dean?  
“Of course.” Castiel nodded “What is it?”  
“I’d like you to tutor Dean.” She said carefully, and Dean huffed in response “No way.”  
“I would, but as we both see, he has no intention of cooperating, which will only make this harder for both of us.” The Novak sighed. “I’m very sorry.”  
“Castiel, it isn’t your fault. And Dean?” The teacher sighed  
“Hm?”  
“You will study with Castiel, otherwise you will get detention. Your grades are terrible, and your father told me you won’t move away anymore - which means you have to graduate here. I really don’t want you to fail. Sam Winchester is do different. He’s the best in every class, you should take an example.”  
Dean groaned “Are you serious?”

Castiel shot an apologetic look at Dean “Just do it, it’s not that bad.”  
His green eyes looked annoyed - but Dean really had no other choice. “Fucking hell - _fine_.”

“Watch your tone.” Miss Krushnić said, huffing.

* * *

When Castiel got home, Gabriel was at the table, yawning. “Hey, kid, you’re back? How was your day?”

“Terrible.” Castiel answered and fell down onto the couch. “I have to tutor some guy, and he’s terrible.”  
Gabriel chuckled “Aw, poor Cassie, maybe you’ll find yourself a friend. Boyfriend even?”  
“Not him. I’m not there to purge on his shoulder and keep his grades intact. He is his own person and his own responsibility. Also, Dean seems arrogant.” He frowned, throwing his bag aside. “Not the nicest person to be around. At all. And about the boyfriend thing - we both know I don’t like that.”  
“Aw, I’m sorry, kid.” The blonde man chuckled “But hey, stay positive. Maybe things’ll change. I’m going to a party tonight by the way.”  
“Oh, alright.” Castiel wouldn’t admit it, but he hated it when Gabriel left to some party. All the time. He’d rather have him around. But since the fights of Luce and Michael - Gabriel just changed. He was running from his problems, drowning them in alcohol. And even though the Novaks had issues, Gabriel and Castiel loved each other. They had a strong bond.

“Have fun!” Castiel called when Gabriel walked out of the door in the evening.  
What now? Study? Castiel knew everything anyways. All he could do was wait for Tuesday - tomorrow - to study with Dean. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips. Castle didn’t regret moving. No way. But he at least had friends at his last school (of course not many, just the ones that weren’t bullies). Anna, Hannah, Balthazar. Hannah always had a crush on Cas, and she always said that it was a phase that he didn’t like sex. After all, _everyone_  liked sex, right?  
No, Castiel didn’t. Was it so hard to accept that?

* * *

The next morning, Castiel was sitting in the kitchen - dressed and ready to go. Luckily Gabriel was sober enough to drive him. “Cassie! You coming? I don’t want you to be late already!”

“Yes, I’m ready.” He called back, quickly hurrying out of the door to their car - an ’78 Lincoln Continental Mark V.

The ride wasn’t long, but Cas still hoped he wouldn’t be late. “Thank you, Gabriel. I will get home myself.” He said when he got out and Gabriel shot him a grin “Okay! Have fun, kiddo!”

Maybe this day would be better?  
It didn’t start that bad. Mr Crowley - who was the schools headteacher, called Cas in and asked him what he thought about the school and if he was comfortable. Castiel, of course, said that it was fine.  
Thats what Michael had taught him; Just say everything is okay and that there are no problems. Don’t complain, don’t state your own opinion. It makes everything easier. Like a good little soldier - at least thats how Anna used to call him.  
Everything else was ordinary. Until the day ended and he waited for Dean in the library. To be honest, Castiel wasn’t sure of he’d even appear. But surprisingly he came. Twenty minutes late, but at least he showed up. “Hello, Dean.”  
Dean huffed and sat down on the opposite of Cas at the table. “Let’s just finish this already.”  
“Okay.” Castiel shot him a small apologetic smile and began scribbling something down on the paper. “Alright, ‘esse’ means ‘to be’. And if you want to say ‘he/she/it is’ its ‘est’. What is ‘they are’?”  
The green eyed boy didn’t seem to pay attention at all. “Hm? Oh- uh- ‘est’? No uh- ah fuck this, who needs Latin? You’re just some smartass nerd.”  
Castiel sighed “It’s ‘sunt’. And I’m sorry, I’m just trying to help.”  
“And guess what? I don’t need your help!”

Castiel snapped. For a moment, he forgot what Michael always said. “Well, guess what?! I’m not here to help you with your grades! I’m not here to run after you and make sure you’re okay! I am not here to babysit you, because you think you’re to cool for everything and _way_  too cool to actually be nice to me for a damn second! Because I’m just a person, too!”

Silence. Dean was stunned and couldn’t say a word. “Castiel-“  
“No.” He replied and stood up, taking his books. “I’m sorry for yelling. But I have to go now. You were late and I didn’t think I would have to be here twenty minutes longer.” Castiel sighed and left the library - completely annoyed.

**Dean’s POV**  
What the hell..?  
That short, blue eyed boy just yelled at Dean. But actually, Dean thought about his words on his way home. Was he really being such a dick? Probably Dean wasn’t better than his father was before he died. A sigh escaped from his lips. He really felt sorry. Maybe he should apologise?  
“Hey, Sammy.” Dean said when he got home. “Hey. How was the studying? Did you even go?”  
The elder Winchester shrugged “It was okay.”  
Of course Sam noticed that something was wrong, but decided not to ask about it. “Bobby said he’ll come home early today, by the way.” After saying that, he received a grin from Dean. Mary died when they were still kids - and John drank himself to death a couple years later. Robert Singer adopted the boys after that.  
“How is that new guy - uh - Cassiel?” Sam asked his older brother. “Castiel.” Dean corrected him and shrugged. “He’s an okay guy, I think. He has a stick up his ass, though. I’m sure you saw him in the hallways. Yay big,” He gestured with his hand just above his shoulder (even though Cas was almost as tall as Dean) “Trench coat and messy hair.”  
Sam nodded “Oh, yeah, him. I wondered about the trench coat. But he seemed so quiet.”


End file.
